THE MARTIN FAMILY VS PINKFONG
Mike: Wassup, Team DO5! Today, we’re traveling to Seoul, South Korea to meet Pinkfong. Cody: You mean the pink fox? Jake: Yes, ginger! Emma: WE ARE NOT GINGERS!!! Alex: You are! Ryan: Lets not have this end up like when we met the PAW Patrol group in THE MARTIN FAMILY MEETS THE PAW PATROL CREW (GONE WRONG). Heather: It will go well. At the headquarters... Pinkfong: Welcome to Pinkfong! Emma: Oh my gosh Pinkfong is so adorable! Cody: Is that the shark family? Pinkfong: Yes! Baby shark, doo doo doo doo doo doo Baby shark, doo doo doo doo doo doo Baby shark, doo doo doo doo doo doo Baby shark! Mommy shark, doo doo doo doo doo doo Mommy shark, doo doo doo doo doo doo Mommy shark, doo doo doo doo doo doo Mommy shark! Daddy shark, doo doo doo doo doo doo Daddy shark, doo doo doo doo doo doo Daddy shark, doo doo doo doo doo doo Daddy shark! Grandma shark, doo doo doo doo doo doo Grandma shark, doo doo doo doo doo doo Grandma shark, doo doo doo doo doo doo Grandma shark! Grandpa shark, doo doo doo doo doo doo Grandpa shark, doo doo doo doo doo doo Grandpa shark, doo doo doo doo doo doo Grandpa shark! Cody: SHUT UP!!! Let’s go hunt, doo doo doo doo doo doo Let’s go hunt, doo doo doo doo doo doo Let’s go hunt, doo doo doo doo doo doo Let’s go hunt! Cody: NO, NIGGA!!! Run away, doo doo doo doo doo doo Run away, doo doo doo doo doo doo Run away, doo doo doo doo doo doo Run away! Cody: Thank god! Mike: CODY YOU DO NOT SCARE THE SHARK FAMILY AWAY!!! Pinkfong: Lets go see the farm! They arrive at a farming area Alex: Everyone looks gay! Emma: What’s your stance on homosexuals? Pinkfong: Uh... they are fine? Emma: YOU GUYS ARE GAY!!! Heather: EMMA!!! Ryan and Jake assault the farm animals Charlotte: Stop this right now! Pinkfong: Charlotte A. Cavatica! Tell them to stop! Charlotte: In South Korea, you can go to jail for assaulting animals and scaring away sharks. You can also face some police brutality in Kore- Alex: SHUT THE FUCK UP!!! Mike: ALEX!!! Cody: NO ONE WANTS TO HEAR YOUR GAY SHIT!!! Charlotte: That language! And it’s the truth! I must say what’s right and wrong! Cody uses bug spray to kill Charlotte Mike: CODY!!! Pinkfong: NO!!! Cody uses Alex and Emma to smash the barn Heather: WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!?! Pinkfong: Crying STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!!! YOU’RE MAKING ME SAD AND ANGRY!!! Kim Jong Un: What the hell is going on? Ryan: KIM?!?! Pinkfong: Get outta here, psycho! Kim Jong Un: No! I will slam you now! Kim Jong Un slams Pinkfong, breaking all of his bones Mike: WHAT THE FUCK?!?! Cody dropkicks Kim Jong Un Emma shouts out the lyrics to all of Metallica’s songs Alex uses Ryan and Jake to demolish the headquarters Heather begins to shout out the US Constitution Mike: OH MY GOD!!! THIS IS THE WORST VISIT EVER!!! Cody slams the building and destroys Seoul Mike: YOU ALL ARE GOUNDED FOR DAMN LIFE!!! GO TO BED FOR LIFE RIGHT NOW!!! Everyone cries as they go to bed Category:Fanfic Category:DaddyOFive